Hand held interactive devices have been created to spin, flick, flip, fold, click, and rub with the intention of calming the user and improving concentration. Spinners are very popular hand held devices commonly used today. Precision roller bearings and large masses afford spinners low friction rotation and long spin times, however the distracting noise created by the internal roller balls is unavoidable. Thus a device for hand operation that can rotate quietly, with low friction, is desirable. Further, what is desirable is the ability to attach a multitude of various shaped ferrous metal objects to the external magnetic ring surfaces of the spinners and non-ferrous end caps of the spinners. What is also preferred is the ability for ferrous metal objects of various sizes to stay attached to the spinner while static or rolling on the external ring surfaces of the spinner, thereby enabling cylindrical or spherical shaped objects to revolve while orbiting around the center of the spinner. Additionally, it is preferred to have a hand operated device that generates vibratory sensations in the hand and arm of the user while in use.